The sorting of mail is a very complex, time-consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail is processed though many stages, including back end processes, which sort or sequence the mail in delivery order sequence. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modern facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
But, in implementation, it may still be time consuming and labor intensive to obtain a final sequence of the mail products, even using the most sophisticated sorting algorithms. For example, currently, it is known to sequence letters using-a mail sorter based on, for example, a two-pass algorithm. Of course, other known systems can equally be used to sort mail product, a host of them readily available and known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
For example, in a typical sequencing of mail product, the mail product is fed through feeders and transported into trays located within bin locations (for a sort). The trays may be labeled, and as they are filled, removed from the system and placed outside of the feeder system, only to be manually brought back to the feeders for a second pass sequencing process. In other known systems, the trays are directed to individual storage lanes using right angle transfers and buffer lanes, at great expense to the facility. In either situation, this is a very time consuming, labor intensive and expensive procedure. Also, the use of the separate storage lanes or physically removing trays from the system requires additional storage or flooring space. This also adds to the overhead of the facility, increasing processing costs.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.